Castigos Apetitosos
by Addictivell
Summary: "Mocosa hambrienta" no es un lindo apodo para alguien, pero Levi piensa que ella se lo ha ganado. Su personalidad inquieta, sencilla y excéntrica lo sacan de sus casillas, y comienza a creer que la Chica Patata lo hace apropósito. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la chica patata para ser castigada tan a menudo por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Holas, holarias y holanda._  
_Es primera vez que escribo un FF de Shingeki no Kyoyin. La serie terminé de verla hace poco y me ha encantado. Bueno, decidí escribir sobre Sasha Braus y Levi Ackerman que vaya que son distintos, personalidades distintas y habilidades distintas, pero me gusta probar con parejas extrañas y que no tengan nada en común porque resulta interesante xD Además uno de mis personajes favoritos femeninos de la serie es la Chica Patata y según vi, hay pocos fics de ella. _

_Así__ que sin más __preámbulos aquí está el prólogo._

* * *

Fue culpa del cansancio. O tal vez del apetito mortal que siempre cargaba. Solía levantarse por las noches a comer, pero esta vez le fue prohibido. El motivo apenas lo lograba recordar con el ruido de sus tripas resonando por toda la sala. No era de su agrado faltar a las reglas, pero cuando el hambre llamaba, debía ser escuchado. Así era su regla de vida... y vaya regla. Sólo le había traído problemas. De ser lo contrario no sería apodada como la _Chica Patata. _Aquel apodo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo y agradecía que a estas alturas y con todo lo ocurrido ya no fuera llamada así; excepto por Jean. Pero ignoraba esa parte. Ahora sólo se concentraba en comida.

Logró llegar a la cocina. Y para ella fue el paraíso terrenal. Podía sentir el aroma de la carne entrar por sus fosas nasales las cuales se agrandaban y achicaban a medida que olía más de cerca. Sus ojos brillaron ante la dichosa y apetitosa carne que su mayor había dejado guardada para el día siguiente.

Antes de agarrarla entre sus manos se detuvo un momento a reflexionar sus acciones. No cumplir con la palabra que Levi había ordenado sería una sentencia final. Sin embargo, su estómago pedía misericordia. Las tripas se estrujaban en su interior.

-Sólo será un trozo pequeño... -Masculló para convencerse a sí misma. Miró hacía los dos lados y agudizó su sentido auditivo para comprobar que nadie estuviese cerca. _Perfecto_, pensó y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Agarró la carne y la meció cuál madre mese a su bebé. Ahora sólo debía volver a la habitación donde dormía ella con las demás chicas.

Antes de salir de la cocina se asomó para no ver a alguien cerca. _Pasillo vacío, es hora de apresurar el paso. ¡Marchando! _Su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Aquella carne sería su nuevo tesoro... bueno, hasta que se lo comiese, o sea en unos minutos más.

Apresuró el paso hasta que una fuerza la detuvo. La agarraba desde la cola de caballo desarreglada que traía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la voz no pudo salir de su boca. Sólo pudo voltear para ver quién había descubierto su robo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - Preguntó el Sargento Levi.

Su rostro serio e inexpresivo más fue horrible que sentir una apuñalada en el pecho. Era como estar parada frente a un titan de trece metros de altura. Claro, solo es un ejemplo. Ella era más alta que él. La castaña soltó la carne apenas al verlo y el pelinegro en un movimiento rápido la agarró para que no se ensuciase.

Fue en ese momento en que su castigo comenzó.


	2. El castigo

**I**

**El Castigo**

* * *

_¡Is me, Mario! (?)  
Holaaaaaaa, traigo otro capítulo de Castigos Apetitosos o.o Qué nombre más sensual le he puesto al fics xD creo que se puede prestar para otras interpretaciones, pero no, este fic aún no tendrá cosas así (yo y mi mente depravada, déjenme). El nombre fue intentado de esa manera debido a que trata de los castigos de Sasha y por que esta chica tiene mucho apetito de ellos (o.o)... en fin, gracias por darse un tiempo de leer, comentar y leer...  
La historia avanza un poco lenta, pero prometo que luego se vendrá la bueno juju_

Sin más que decir...

* * *

Se asomo por la ventana y se quito el pañuelo blanco que le cubría el cabello. O era algo que cuidase detalladamente, pero se prevenía a siempre de mantenerlo limpio, pues la limpieza para él era algo casi obsesivo. Si algo en la tierra le molestaba, eran la peste de titanes, la deslealtad y la suciedad.

Sintió el viento chocar suavemente en su rostro pálido e inexpresivo. Aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista, estaba satisfecho de terminar la limpieza en su habitación. Todo estaba en orden... comenzaba a regocijarse con la vista del cuartel. Tan pacífica y tranquila. Si no hubiese traído puesto el uniforme de seguro no creería que allí, a kilómetros de distancia, la causa de tantas muertes merodeara: los titanes.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante la absurda idea surgida en sus ocupados pensamientos y se distrajo al ver a la _castaña ladrona de carnes _correr aun_._

...

_Comida. Hambre. Sed. Carne. Carne... ¡PAN!_  
Ya no lo soportaba. Su estómago no lo toleraba más. Tener un trozo de pan guardado en la chaqueta era una tentación impuesta. ¡Una tentación pecaminosa! Pero debía continuar con el castigo dado por el sargento Levi. Una castigo repetido, pero al doble. Para ella no era problema correr horas y horas -sabiendo aún así.-que terminaría cansada. El problema era que además de correr no podría sacar, tomar o comer el trozo de pan que el pelinegro le dejo guardado en la chaqueta.

Apenas oyó el castigo, la noche anterior, grito de agonía sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El mayor día la otra de inicio del castigo -06:00 am-. Y la hora de finalización -12:00 pm. Dicho aquello se marcho a su habitación.

La castaña se quedo inmóvil meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Al caer en cuenta sobre su situación corrió a la habitación de chicas a pedirle ayuda a Mikasa.

-¡Mikasa! -La chica con rasgos orientales despertó sobre exaltada al oír el grito de Sasha. En la cama próxima Christa se levanto en seco creyendo que una horda de titanes estaba cerca. Al notar que era sólo Sasha se calmo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasha? -Preguntó la oriental volviendo a estar serena. Tratándose de la chica patata algo relacionado con la comida sería, pensó. Y estaba en lo cierto.

-El Sargento Levi me ha castigado... y sólo porque quise robar la carne de vacuno -La rubia de ojos llamativamente azules encendió la lámpara de gas.

-¿Que trataste hacer qué? -Preguntó incrédula notando la angustiada expresión de la chica patata. -Esa carne la ocuparíamos para comer más tarde.

-Pero tenía hambre...-Balbuceo en tono mimado. -aún la tengo. -Agregó cundo una orquesta de tripas se escucho por la habitación. Se agarró el estómago y se sentó en su cama. -¡Tendré que volver a correr por horas!

-Tratándose de _ese_ sujeto, nada podemos hacer. Además, -Mikasa miró a la castaña de reojo. Sus ojos apenas se veían a causa de su cabello alborotado. -te lo mereces.

La oriental se volvió a acostar y le dio la espalda. La otra rubia actuó de la misma forma.  
Sasha no tuvo de otra que reprimirse un grito desesperado y morderse la lengua.

...

Pensar en cosas del pasado no ayudaba en nada, excepto a olvidarse un momento del tentador trozo de pan. Su método de contar cuantas vueltas al cuartel llevaba no servía de nada. Perdió la cuenta cuando iba en el número 76. Tampoco tararear canciones inventadas por ella.

-Pobre Sasha, otra vez corriendo. -Connie hizo el primer comentario al verla pasar y seguirla con los ojos.

-Oí que intento robar la carne del almuerzo. -Aclaró Jean cruzándose de brazos. -La Chica Patata no tiene remedio... -Bufó encogiéndose de hombros...

-Los estoy oyendo. -Masculló la castaña en un hilo de voz.

Sus hombros pesaban y las piernas también, como si tuviera amarrada en cada una un saco de papas. Su trote era cada vez más lento y el aire, que llegaba a sus pulmones, escaso. Creyó que se desmayaría por un momento, sin embargo cuando notó que el sargento Levi se asomaba por la ventana, fue como si un relámpago le impactara en la espalda. Se enderezo de inmediato y apresuró el paso. No quería verse débil frente al sujeto que le impuso el castigo.

-Maldito sargento enano- refunfuño por lo bajo, para luego arrepentirse de aquel insulto. -¡Si continuo corriendo romperé un record!

Lejos de la ventana volvió al trote, cansado y desganado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo? Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Se detuvo en seco y se dejo caer al suelo hacia atrás. Con respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ah, sí! -Llevo una mano a la chaqueta y sustrajo el trozo de pan que devoró en segundos. Jamás estuvo tan feliz conformándose con un trozo de pan.

Contemplo el cielo unos segundos hasta que fue interrumpida por el rostro serio del sargento -So... sólo descanso las piernas. -Se excuso al instante e hizo el saludo militar estando en el suelo. -Enseguida me...

-Braus, -La voz del sargento intervino antes de que terminara su excusa. Estando de aquella forma, frente a frente, pudo notar las enormes ojeras del pelinegro y sus ojos intimidantes a los cuales temía tanto encontrarse. -apestas, ve a bañarte.

-¡Si señor! - La chica patata se levantó de golpe como si hubiese caído en una cama de espinas. Hizo el saludo militar de nuevo frente a Levi y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Braus, -Volvió a agarrarla del cabello para detenerla. La castaña quedo con una pierna en el aire sin moverse. -Si lo vuelves a hacer el castigo será peor.

-¡S-SÍ!

El estoico sargento observó como la chica se alejaba más y más hasta entrar al cuartel. Debía admitir que creyó que no lo lograría y comería el trozo de pan dentro del castigo. La chica patata había terminado el castigo hace una hora y no le avisó al estar limpiando su habitación. _Culpa de mi mente ocupada_, se excuso en un pensamiento.

-Mocosa hambrienta...

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy abierta a todo comentario, consejo, opinión, crítica y consejo!_


	3. Analisis- Levi

**II**

**Análisis (Levi)**

* * *

El agotamiento por la salida de la tarde recayó sobretodo en sus hombros de manera tal que debió cargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos para apoyarse en la mesa donde se disponía a tomar té. Fue un día laborioso para todos. Y de milagro no hubo muertes por lo que en el ambiente se respiraba cierto optimismo ansioso.  
Ansioso pues lo heridos no faltaron. Así eran todas sus salidas y, sin ser pesimista más bien realista, así lo sería siempre.

Volver ileso era cuestión para muchos, de milagros. No obstante, para el apodado _Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad,_ estos portentos son como el "felices por siempre" de los cuentos. Una gran mentira. Para alguien con los pies en la tierra llegar con cuatro extremidades y sin rasguño alguno es debido a la habilidad del mismo. Por motivos como esos, ser llamado de tal manera tan absurda le produce una contrariedad y desazón que ni comprando un producto nuevo de limpieza le quitaría.

Con un bufido contempla la taza de té que tiene ante él. Aun que el apetito no es contundente cuando Hanji explica con un entusiasmo propio de ella, los experimentos que tiene pensado hacer con el excéntrico que capturaron. La mujer parece iluminada por una luz divina. Sus ojos tienen un destello sobrenatural... es eso o el reflejo de las lámparas en sus lentes. Mueve sus manos en todas direcciones como una niña pequeña. Típico en ella. Todo lo contrario a él, que yace frente a ella con aquel semblante oscuro y sombrío el cual intimidaría hasta al más rudo. En contraste, ellos dos son como el yin y el yang hechos carne.

...O así lo oyó comentar de casualidad a Christa.

Lleva una mano a su barbilla y se recarga en ella mientras finge prestar atención a su compañera que aún no se cansa de su entusiasmo. Sabía que pronto se marcharía.

Y así fue. La adoradora de titanes diviso a Eren llegar al comedor acompañado de Armin. Más atrás, Mikasa le seguía sugiriéndole que no hiciera esfuerzo físico, ya que su brazo no se recuperaba todavía. A lo que el chico titan le refuto de manera brusca que no es un niño y ella no es su madre. Dando un brinco, Hanji llego junto al chico llenándolo de interrogantes que nervioso intentaba responder.

Con su mano libre lleva la taza de té a sus labios para saborear el líquido marrón con aroma a hierbas. Prefería siempre el café, pero quiso variar sus gustos por esta ocasión y así dejar de lado la monotonía. Algo raro en él. Al fin era libre de Hanji y sus obsesiones extrañas... aunque él no es el ideal para hablar de _obsesiones extrañas_... disfrutarían del té y volvería a si oficina a trabajar. Irvin no vio cosa mejor que dejarle trabajo como para una semana. Motivo por el cual está metido entre la muchedumbre del comedor; su escritorio es un cero de papeles. ¿Qué es él? ¿Una secretaria? Claro que no. En su ocupada cabeza no entraba la finalidad de dejarle todo ese papeleo.

...

Las exclamaciones de asombro lo distrajeron de su atosigado raciocinio, tan efímero como la calma del día. Los gritos daban origen a la curiosidad de quienes lo oyeron. El comedor entero dirigió su vista hacia la mesa frente a la del Sargento. Parte de su escuadrón estaba allí en lo parece ser una batalla de fuerza _mano a mano. _Connie y Sasha son lo que compiten mirándose de una manera poco común entre ellos; como si sus vidas dependiesen de ganar el tonto juego. Ambos ansían ganar y sólo Dios sabrá el motivo por el que comenzaron su pugna disparatada.

Rivaille no halló cosa mejor que analizar cada una de sus reacciones mientras continúa saboreando del té. De esta manera, mataría el tiempo y los conocería más a fondo. Siempre fue perspicaz y le era simple conocer a una persona solo con observarla.

Enfila su vista en el chico: Connie.  
_Un chico entusiasta y emocional. Poca lógica y aguda torpeza. Actúa con rapidez y no teme a los titanes, sin embargo no lo hace el mejor en este ámbito. Si fuera ingenioso para cumplir su cometido no sería el hazme reír por llamarse "genio"._

Dejó la taza de té en la mesa e inicio su juicio, esta vez para la Chica Patata. Quien ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos luego de salir perdedora ante su contrincante. El Sargento alza una ceja sin cambiar la expresión imperturbable que comúnmente trae. Sabía que la "Mocosa" es infantil, mas no al punto de ocultarse el rostro entre sus escuálidos brazos al perder.

_Llorona e infantil. Insaciable en lo que comida respecta. Y demasiado ansiosa para lanzar una flecha en el campo de batalla. Oculta si acento campestre lo que quiere decir que, se avergüenza de serlo. Por otra parte, si superara el temor a los titanes podría mejorar._

...

La castaña aparta sus brazos del rostro. Y gira para encontrarse con la mirada del Sargento clavada en ella. A pesar del encuentro fortuito de sus miradas Rivaille no aparta la vista de ella ni ella de él, aunque una manifestación leve de asombro indica que encontrarlo mirándola no se lo esperaba. Antes de levantarse lo duda. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un suave carmesí y el Sargento nota que ella se dirige en dirección a él.


	4. La derecha

**La derecha**

* * *

Al tragar saliva sintió el nudo en la garganta que a menudo le molestaba cuando debía encarar al Sargento. Los motivos eran simples: su sola mirada lo intimidaba, a pesar de aquella estatura suya, él la intimidaba. Todos lo respetaban, pero a ella le amedrentaba el sólo tenerlo cara a cara. Era gracioso verla cohibida avanzar hacia él de manera tan torpe. Dudo hacerlo, por un momento.

Se plantó frente a la mesa del Sargento y en cuestión, frente a él. Esbozando una inquieta sonrisa que demostraba su incomodidad entre abrió los labios para así hablarle. Una gota de sudor recorrió toda su espalda cuando sus cuerdas vocales formaron con titubeos la primera palabra.

-Sa... Sargento, - Su Mayor, quien no apartó la viste de ella cuando se acercaba hasta su lugar, alzó levemente la cabeza para así verla mejor. Callado como de costumbre no dijo nada ante la llamada de atención de la Chica Patata. Agachó la mirada abochornada encontrándose con el objeto por el que encaró, de cierta manera, al Sargento. -¿Va a comerse éste pan? -Consulta apuntando con la izquierda al mencionado.

...

El Sargento la queda mirando unos momentos reflexionando aquella absurda pregunta. Tanta parafernalia sólo por un pan.

-Se me fue el apetito. -La castaña cambio su semblante de inmediato a uno que le recordó al de Hanji. Ellas dos eran como unas gemelas. Cuando la menor agarro el pan notó que no usaba su diestra. Algo que le pareció extraño, no conocía a muchas personas zurdas o ambidiestras.

...

Sasha vivía de la caza antes de reclutarse. Bastantes personas habían visto su humilde habilidad con el arco desempeñarse en el campo de entrenamiento. Siendo de mente sencilla y producto de su temor a los titanes nunca se apuntó para dispararles flechas a los titanes cuando llevaban provisiones. Esta nueva estrategia constaba de una gran destreza y precisión, cosas que, a ella y a la mayoría de los arqueros, se le iba cuando los titanes aparecían. Los consumía el nerviosismo... el miedo. Sin embargo, el Sargento le ordenó instalarse dentro del bosque, en una rama alta para así dispararles en los ojos a los titanes. No se opuso. Respetaba las órdenes del Sargento cuando su trasero estaba fuera de los muros. Y pobre del que no lo hiciera, pues corría encontrarse con una muerte segura.

Sólo había un problema; tras la batalla de mano a mano su diestra estaba inservible. La acongojaba dolor de la muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo anular. Quiso decirlo, pero cuando se decidió ya estaba en la rama sosteniendo con el arco con su mano en buen estado. Frente a su árbol, otro sujeto sostenía el arco, preparado para cuando algún titán se asomara.

Fue invadida de pensamientos pesimistas y la desesperación la consumió.

...

La carreta con las provisiones fue divisada por la chica y su compañero frente a ella. Atrás le seguían unos titanes de pequeña estatura que fueron interceptados por el otro escuadrón usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

-Ahh... gracias a Dios. -Exclamó la castaña suspirando alentada. La tensión en sus hombros disminuyo hasta que su compañero de al frente le grito que saltara.

Un titán excéntrico se deleitaba por la espalda teniendo su boca a pocos metros de ella. Ahogando un grito saltó del árbol, tirando el arco. Con la izquierda hizo uso de su equipo tridimensional, pero estese soltó debido al mal agarre. La Chica Patata iba cayendo al suelo. El excéntrico la agarro en el aire antes que tocase suelo y la acercó para verla, como si fuese un objeto rarísimo. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de ser devorada y aquella sensación de ver la muerte pasar frente a sus ojos fue algo que rogó nunca más sentir.

El titán la alejó de sus ojos para acercarla a su boca con el fin de devorarla. Cerró sus ojos asumiendo su muerte inminente. Fue entonces que el Sargento apareció cortando el cuello del titán para luego salvarla del agarre y la caída. Entre las lágrimas pudo notar el sombrío rostro de su Mayor mientras se aferraba más a él rodeándolo con fuerza.

Dejándola en un lugar seguro junto a Christa e Ymir, el Sargento continuó vigilando las provisiones. Levi aún no se lo decía, pero ella se había ganado otro extenuante castigo.

* * *

_Perdón por la mala redacción y el momento de acción fallido xD Soy realmente mala describiendo escenas de pelea *Se esconde bajo la sábana* (?). Gracias por leer este raro fic y darle una oportunidad. Ahora sí, prometo que el próximo cap. vendrá con más romanticismo. _

_Como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, etc. _


	5. ¿El inicio de algo?

**V**

**¿El inicio de algo?**

* * *

_Después de siglos y siglos traigo un nuevo capítulo. _  
_Realmente es difícil hacer una historia entre estos dos D: _  
_Me maté la cabeza pensando en que cosa les podría ocurrir y pensé ir de manera lenta y sutil..._  
_¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

De nuevo era objeto de las risas de Connie y Jean; solía ser Connie quién sacaba carcajadas al grupo, pero ésta vez ella, Sasha Braus, era la protagonista de todo el alboroto. Todo a causa de su nuevo y oliente castigo...

Desde el día en que su muñeca mejoró, el castigo fue impuesto por Levi de una manera instantánea, -se podría decir.- pues estaba al tanto de ello y no dudo ni un segundo en visitar a la Chica Patata la tarde en que se quito la venda y la dejó en su mesita junto a la cama.

-¿¡Castigada?! -La Chica Patata quiso hacer una nueva rabieta que detuvo cuando la mirada fulminante del Sargento se encontró con la de ella como si le dijese _"No empieces o te arrepentirás". _Sasha lo miro con la cabeza gana, cual perro cuando hace algo malo y es regañado por su amo. -¿Per... pero qué he hecho para merecer otro castigo? -Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Rivaille erguió aún más la espalda al recordar todas las torpezas que la joven, a lo largo de la semana, cometió. Sin mencionar, claro, su error de no haber dicho que estaba lesionada el día de la salida. Hacer el recuento hizo que un bufido casi imperceptible, escapara de los labios del pelo azabache. Sasha lo escuchó, o creyó imaginarlo; se encogió de hombros un tanto avergonzada consciente de sus desaciertos.

- ¿Cuál será mi castigo entonces..., Sargento? - El Sargento se cruzó de brazos y meditó un momento.

-Limpia el establo y luego pasa a mi oficina. Te necesito para algo. -Hecho su dictamen se dirigió a la puerta con aquel semblante que sólo alguien tan sombrío como él, tendría. Y antes de salir, agrego calmado: -Antes de ir a mi oficina... báñate. No quiero que mi oficina quede olor a heces.

Sasha respondió asintiendo con su cabeza repetidas veces.

...

Las horas transcurrieron de la manera más lenta para el gusto de Sasha. No obstante, no le molestaba en absoluto. Limpiar el establo, y aunque se sienta raro, le agradaba; pues le recordaba su vida antes de unirse a los militares.

Su vida en general, en esa época, era tranquila cuando salía a cazar. Se deleitaba con el paisaje del campo. Y sin lugar a dudas, eso era una de las cosas que más extrañaba: la vista. En más de una ocasión los suspiros se le escapaban recordando. A su padre también lo extrañaba, de quien además, no sabía desde hacia tiempo.

Debía admitir que la vista afuera de los muros era mucho mejor, claro... cuando no se veía interrumpida por los titanes.

El olor a paja mezclado con el aroma peculiar de los caballos provocaba una calma indescriptible. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y mientras canturreo una tonada agarró con sus manos la cubeta con agua fría para luego aferrarla en su pecho. Se giró hacia la salida topándose de golpe con la figura, unos centímetros más baja, del Sargento. El choque ocasionó que los dos terminasen empapados, con sus camisas pegadas a la piel y algunos flequillos mojados. Levi no escatimó la grosería se que escapo de sus labios y la Chica Patata abrió sus pardos ojos como plato, impresionada al oír a su Sargento blasfemar.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Repetía una y otra vez arrugando todo el rostro con temor a que el Mayor la golpease allí mismo al momento que retrocedía hacia el fondo del establo. Y cuando éste la agarro del ante brazo dejando caer la cubeta, creyó que su temor ocurriría... pero se equivocó. El agarre no era basto, sino con la delicadeza que desde hacía tiempo no sentía. Entre abrió sus labios aún sorprendida y notó que el Sargento con la mano disponible tomó un mechón húmedo de su cabello castaño. Inmóvil e escéptica no hizo más que tranquilizar su respiración, mas su corazón agitado no cesaba el golpeteó contra su pecho.

Juró que estuvieron así, estáticos por unos minutos. Levi parecía no tener la intención de saltarla.Y cuando juntó fuerza para que la soltara, él habló.

-Me desesperas... -Musitó en tono quedo. Se desligó de ella y continuó camino a la entrada del establo dándole la espalda.- En 30 minutos te veo en mi oficina.


End file.
